


Try turning off your flash next time

by toomanycandles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :-), First of all... how do you even tag, Harry and Louis - Freeform, I JUST ACCIDENTALLY DELETED TWO REALLY LONG TAGS, I'm so bad at this, I've never done this before, Just a tiny little oneshot basically, M/M, anyway..., gummy worms, harry and louis aren't actually in a relationship and neither are liam and louis..., hi ranch love u, how is "relationship" defined here though?, it happens in a grocery store, it's based on that, just read it, lots of soft sweary louis and pretty boys, oh oh!! did anyone see that picture of harry at tescos giving the picture taker the death stare??, so that's cool, soft louis, this is for ranch btw she made me do this, what am I tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycandles/pseuds/toomanycandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis encounters a really pretty boy and feels the need to document the moment. Expect for one small issue - he left the flash on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try turning off your flash next time

**Author's Note:**

> Shenanigans and silly boys with iPhones. Enjoy :-)  
> P.S - I'm very American and did my best to accurately portray a Tesco's in all it's glory. If you frequent Tesco's and find I'm doing a poor job conveying their essence, feel free to let me know.

The doors to the quaint grocery store chimed overhead as a burst of chill November air seeped into the warm confines of the shop. The man who rushed into the business gladly welcomed the warm cocoon of the heating system as he shook his head back and forth, as if to rid his hair of the nonexistent snowflakes that he felt must be beginning to fall from the sky in the near future.

His shockingly blue eyes darted back and forth as he examined the displays that lined the aisles and seriously considered concaving to his rumbling stomach and tearing into the nearest packet of crisps, but refrained when he thought back to the cellphone conversation he was having on the car ride over.

"Liam, I've told you like twenty times that I am a mature, sophisticated adult capable of doing their own grocery shopping.”

“Louis, honestly, last time you even breathed the words ‘mature’ and ‘sophisticated’ in the same sentence you ended up going to jail overnight for breaking and entering and you also burned down your neighbors empty chicken coup because you really wanted to recreate your favorite scene from chicken little.”

Louis’ ears reddened as he thought back to the night, to be fair it was the end of term and he was well past severely inebriated, and chicken little is his all-time favorite movie alright? 

Anyway, he wasn’t going to let Liam’s incessant voice and knack for recalling painful, deep seeded memories to distract him for his current task at hand. He was going to do his grocery shopping, pay and get back to the warmth of his flat were no one can bother him.

Except not really because Louis also has this thing where he gets really excited over food items, particularly the ones of the unhealthy nature. And that is precisely why his cart is now home to a couple bags of sour gummy worms, three packs of jaffa cakes and he’s a sucker for chocolate milk; so there’s that too.

Louis is wavering through aisles, distracted and really not paying attention to anything that’s happening around him. He forces himself to pick up the necessities; milk, eggs, some shredded cheese, bread, about four boxes of tea (because last time he ran out and almost had a mental break), some apples (because he’s a healthy fucker and he’s balancing out the jaffa cakes) and a head of lettuce as well as a cucumber. That should be enough right? 

Obviously some higher power thought that this is not right because as soon as Louis blindly turns into the isle where all the organic snacks and assorted quinoa lives he’s hit with the sight of long legs and terrible bouncy, long hair. 

And well, Louis wouldn’t have been nearly as upset by this gorgeous boy – no, man standing in front of him if he didn’t currently look like he crawled out of some deep dark hole where there wasn’t any shampoo and the only clothing available was stained sweat pants and oversized hoodies all conveniently stolen from his roommate. And god forbid as soon as he walks out of his house to do adult things he’s hit with this mess, pretty boys who wear skinny jeans that almost look uncomfortable and tan Chelsea boots? Who the fuck throws on a pair of Chelsea boots to run to the store to grab the essentials. Which, according to tall, dark and handsome’s hand basket is – assorted green things, tiny little expensive juices and a bag of veggie straws. How lovely. His man boy is the epitome of healthy eating and he also looks like he partakes in some type of cycling class – his thighs, were just, wow. Very Wow.

As Louis stood at the mouth of the aisle contemplating the things that Chelsea-boots man could do with his thighs, he was rattled by a women trying to get to the kettle chips and well, Louis should probably move now. His fantasy daze is impairing other people from getting what they need and it’s probably time to move on.

He turned to stealthy slip back out the way he came and it may just be a testament to the universe being what it is that as soon as he turns to leave curly man fucking squats, squats to look down at the bottom shelf.

At this moment Louis is mentally cursing not only himself, but whatever invisible force is causing this chain of events to happen to him. The man-boy was taunting him, he was sure of it. Not only were his thighs accentuated but his ass too, and lord help him he was about to do something very brash and probably not very smart right here at this Tesco’s because honestly, he can’t rationally think up a reason to not do it. He had to save this moment immediately and promptly run away because like he said to Liam, he was sophisticated.

Louis fumbles around in his pocket to find his iPhone as man boy straightens back up with a box of god knows what to examine it, as he pulls up his snapchat.

He positions himself at an angle in the aisle to accurately capture this walking beauty and also to not alarm or get in anyone else’s way. He goes to snap the picture and fuck all, time stops. Literally Louis stops breathing, stops moving and the world crawls to an abrupt pause because Louis, well, he left not only his shutter- but flash on.

“Honestly, fuck me.” Louis breathes out and he can feel his whole body flush with embarrassment and shame as man boy whips his head around and stares right at the mess that is Louis Tomlinson.

He doesn’t seem angry per say, just curious with a hint of violation and Louis feels really, really bad. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity and Louis suddenly realizes what just happened and instead of facing his problems and apologizing like a rational human, he whips his cart around in a feeble attempt at an escape as he almost takes out an old lady trying to pick out her fat free snack crackers. 

Louis rushes out of the aisle and hurriedly skids his cart into the self-checkout lane. There’s about three people waiting and he can still feel the flush on his neck and he’s probably sweating a little. He didn’t even get a good picture, and that makes all of this about ten times worse. He’s such an idiot, god, who even keeps their shutter on.

He’s bouncing from foot to foot and trying to get himself to calm down as he hears the click clack of boots walk up behind him.

Fuck.

He can tell it’s Chelsea man and mentally curses himself once again as he notices just how good this dude smells, like, what on earth? How can anyone be this perfect. Louis just feels even worse and questions his reasoning for not even finding a clean shirt this morning. He didn’t think he’d have an encounter with a fucking male model in the grocery store of all places.

They move up in line and Louis absolutely refuses to turn around, or move at all, or breathe. Maybe curly will forget he’s there and just not say anything at all. But, alas, that of course isn’t going to happen.

Chelsea clears his throat behind Louis, once, twice and ah, there it is again. He should probably acknowledge him. Or maybe not. A checkout finally opens up and Louis quickly scurries over to it and begins to check out his items. He’s shaking a little and he doesn’t think that anyone has ever made him this nervous in his life, well besides his principal in year eight, but that’s a different story for a different time.

He once again hears the click clack of boots and ah, yes, he wouldn’t have wanted this any other way. Curly walks right up beside him to start checking out his items. Lovely.

Louis quickly tries to throw everything into the bags, but of-fucking-course he has to have the attendant come over to enter in the little code because he’s too impatient to let them items sit and be weighed. Louis’ ears flame red as the attendant questions his grocery items, “Do you have children? That sure is a lot of gummy worms.” And Louis almost takes off the man’s head because, what the fuck?

“I’m sorry, but who died and made you the head of critiquing people’s grocery items? I won’t hesitate to find your manager.” Louis was flaming, and embarrassed because he saw out of the corner of his eye Curly’s eyebrows raise and Louis is never going shopping for himself ever again.

As soon as he can, Louis pays for his groceries and fast walks out of there, knowing that Chelsea was hot on his heels, as they somehow finished at the exact same time. The attendant wishes them both a good day, and Louis just glares at him, not even caring to respond.

Louis starts to throw his bags into the car as the telltale click of heels against the pavement is heard behind him, and he slowly counts to five in his head as he turns around to face the music – or attractive man, same thing, kind of. Louis starts to speak without even thinking properly.

“Listen mate, I’m really sorry. That was really uncalled for and rude to take an unconsented photograph of you. But honestly, what even are you? Do you really expect for people to just see you and go about with their lives? Have you seen yourself? The picture didn’t even come out. Here, see, look! Take my phone. See for yourself. It’s not even there.” Louis was extremely flustered and holding out his phone with shaky hands. Curly was just inspecting him, one side of his mouth quirked up with eyebrows raised. He took a hold of Louis’ phone with his (very large? what the fuck?) hands, a larger smile breaking his face.

“Well,” Chelsea started, and good lord his voice sounded like literal honey. “I accept your apology – albeit it was a bit creepy - not going to lie, but it has happened before, no one has ever been as flustered or apologetic as you have, so thanks.”

Louis’ blanked a little. Chelsea man was now going through his phone and he’s totally calm, cool and collected.

“My name is Harry by the way, and I really dig this picture of you covered in pink glittery body paint?” His statement was deeply laced with amusement and he grinned up at Louis, green eyes sparkling.

“Um, it was a Katy Perry concert – It was a dare. Maybe. I just, you know. I’m just really sorry, about the um picture.” Did Louis even know English anymore?  
“Nah it suits you. And don’t sweat it. Anyway I really need to run!” Harry turned to walk off – but paused turning back around. “Seriously, don’t worry about it, you can always take me out later to make up for it, maybe make us a four course meal with those sour gummy worms and lone cucumber? Just a suggestion.” He winked and stalked back off to his car, hair softly swooshing and steps accentuating his legs.

Louis was, well, Louis was in a little bit of shock as he stood staring at Harry with his phone still in his hand. A far off car horn broke him out of his trance and he jumped and fumbled around to the driver seat. Swinging himself into the vehicle and trying to figure out what just happened.

He took a deep breath and looked down at his phone, puffing out a deep breath, because really, just what the fuck?

A text from “Harry :P” popped up? What? He sucked in a breath and clicked on the notification.

“Try turning off the flash next time. ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> AGH! This is my first publication and I'm really not sure what's happening. It's also really short oh wowow. If you've read down this far thank you so much! I hope your day is going wonderfully and if you're reading fics to get your mind out of another issue, I'm thinking of you and would like you to know that everything will work out - time is an illusion!! but it also offers a complex paradox of healing and wounding! Remember that! Talk to me on Tumblr if you feel like it! http://giraffehippieharry.tumblr.com/ Or drop a comment! Have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
